Can You Live Without Your Loved One?
by Izzy1752
Summary: Stitch and Angel's relationship hasn't been going so well, so they broke up, but was the right thing to do? Do they still love each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Here is my brand new StitchxAngel story! I will also be doing a LiloxStitch. Hope you enjoy!**

It was just a normal day at the Pelekai house. Everyone was doing their thing, Lilo watching TV, Nani doing housework, Pleakley trying on Nani's clothes, and Jumba in his lab doing who knows what. Everyone was happy, except for Stitch. The relationship between him and Angel had not been going so well these past couple weeks. On Stitch's side, she was always going to concerts, flirting with her fans, and never spending anytime with him. On her side, Stitch was always with Lilo, help solving other experiment's problems, and never spending anytime with her. Stitch was out on the deck thinking about what to do with his and Angel's relationship.

_Meega don't even know if I love her anyone more. Meega think meega does, but still. Maybe weega should break up. Meega going to ask Lilo on what meega should do._

As Stitch thought that, Lilo walked out on the deck and sat next to Stitch.

"Hey Stitch. What are you thinking about?"  
"Meega thinking about Angel and our relationship."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, she's always off to concerts, and flirting with anyone who flashes her a smile, and never spends any time with meega. Meega was thinking of breaking up with her. Meega still love her, I think, but still."  
"Well… why don't you talk to her about it?

"Meega will. What do youga think think of the situation?

Lilo thought about it for a minute before saying "I think, that you should do what your heart tells you. If you think you should break up with her, then you should. If you don't feel that, than you shouldn't. Stitch I'm sorry I wish I could talk longer, but I have hulla class today and I'm already running late. So see ya!"

"Oketaka. Thank you Lilo. Have fun at class."  
Stitch thought about what Lilo said and then remembered that Angel came back from her concert an hour ago and doesn't have another one for a few days. _Perfect. Meega can go talk to her about this." _After a few minutes of walking, Stitch finally arrived at her house. Stitch went up and knocked on her door, trying to straighten out his thought before Angel came to the door.  
"Just a second." Stitch heard Angel say from the other side of the door.

Angel then opened the door with a smile on her face and exclaimed "Boojiboo! Meega didn't know youga were going to stop by. Come in!"

Stitch entered the household and went in and sat on the couch.

"Can meega get youga something to drink?"  
"No takka. Can meega talk to you?"  
"Sure boojiboo!" Angel exclaimed as she sat in a chair opposite from him.

"Do you think we're right for each other?"  
It took a few seconds for Angel to come up with an answer. At first she thought Stitch was kidding around and making some romantic chat, but one look in his eyes and she knew Stitch was being serious.

"I do. Gaba?"

_She does? Then why does she flirt with everyone, why does she never spend anytime with me! _"Because you never spend anytime with me. You're always out doing some big concert which is great, but you should make it up to me. Always flirting with everyone that flashes you a smile. I just… I don't know!

"Are you intimating, that we should… break up" Angel spoke just above whisper. _Why Stitch. Why._

"I guess I am. I don't want to do it, but I can't go on like this. Never seeing the one you love." Stitch replied with a crack in his voice and a very pained expression on his face. Both Stitch and Angel suddenly felt a pain in their chest, but chose to ignore it. Little did they know what would be followed by that pain. They both sat there for what seemed like hours, which were only minutes, each lost in their thoughts.

Finally, Angel broke the silence, "Okay then. I guess we are broken up. I have something to do Stitch. I'll see you later." Angel said as she left, knowing that Stitch would lock up after he left. Stitch sat there, with his ears down, thinking about what just happened. _Was this the right thing to do? I feel such pain, maybe I shouldn't have… no. It was for the best._ With that final thought, Stitch got up and left Angel's house, still in pain of what just happened.

**Well there is chapter 1! Until Next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm once again so sorry for not updating this daily! I've had such a busy week, but things are beginning to quiet down so hopefully I can start updating this daily. Well, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

As Stitch was walking into the Pelekai house, Nani was walking out at the same time and didn't see Stitch and knocked him down. "Oh I'm sorry Stitch. I'm running late for work… again. Got to go." And with that, she hopped into her car, and drove off. Lilo was watching TV when Stitch walked in and noticed the sad expression he carried on his face.  
"Stitch, what's wrong? This has something to do with Angel, doesn't it."  
Stitch replied sadly "Ih. Meega talk with her and well, weega broke up."

"You what? Why would you do that?"  
"Meega thought it was best, for now. Angel was okay with it, I think. Do youga want to do something?"  
"Sure. Want to go to the beach?"  
"Ih."  
After grabbing Lilo's bathing suit, and Stitch's floaties, they were ready to go to the beach. "Let's take the hovercraft since Nani isn't here." The whole way there, Stitch just looked out the window, ears down, feeling pain in his chest. _What's the matter?! Breaking up with her was the right thing to do, right? Maybe I just need a few days for this to pass over. _

Lilo broke Stitch out of his thoughts by expressing "Stitch, you know you can still look for other experiments right? I mean, you have to move on at some point you know."  
"Yea. Meega know." he replied ears still down.

After the beach, they went back home, only tonight was family night. Usually Angel came over, but that obviously didn't happen. Lilo tried to have Stitch invite some other experiments over, but he refused. Stitch was miserable the entire night. After the movie Stitch and Lilo went up to get ready for bed.

Stitch wanted to sleep with Lilo, but decided not to ask. Albeit, Lilo was also thinking the same thing, but decided to ask. "Stitch, I know you usually sleep by yourself, but do you want to sleep with me tonight?"  
Stitch couldn't believe his ears. "Okietaka! Takka Lilo."

Both Stitch and Lilo crawled into bed, both hugging each other. Both soon drifted off to a wonderful night sleep.

**Meanwhile with Angel**

After she left her house she went to do some shopping in town. As she made her trek to the grocery store, her heart was filled with nothing but pain. She shed a few tears before thinking, _Why do I feel like this? I should be happy! We didn't have the spark anymore anyway. I just have to give time for this to past. _As she made her way to the grocer, she saw Reuben and quickly wiped away her tears.

Reuben noticed her and made his way up to her and said "Hey cuz. How have you been?" Reuben noticed her tears before she wiped them away but chose not to bring it up.

It took her a few seconds to respond from trying to shake off her pain, but finally responded "Hi. Meega been good. How have youga been doing?"

"Me? I'm fine. Just stopped here because we were out of bread and mayonnaise. Gonna head back and make some sandwiches."

"I didn't know youga house could run out of bread or mayonnaise." Angel said as she slightly chuckled.

"Very funny." Reuben said sarcastically.

Angel chuckled at this but just as she stopped, her stomach growled. Blushing slightly from embarrassment she asked "Reuben, do youga mind if I come have a sandwich with youga?"  
"Sure. I'll make ya whatever you like." Reuben said as he smiled. Angel noticed what a nice smile he had. _Maybe just maybe… _They then headed back to the ship. As they entered the ship, Angel took notice of all the containment pods that once held her and all of the other experiments.

As they walked into the "living room, "she then got pulled out of her thoughts when Reuben said, "Make yourself at home. By the way, what kind of sandwich would you like?"  
"Meega will have whatever Reuben makes."  
"Okay then. Just don't say you don't like my sandwich if I put something in their you don't like." With that Reuben went to work. Angel barely had time to sit down on the couch when Reuben came back in with a whole plate of sandwiches. They both took one and began eating. Angel never had one of Reuben's sandwiches and thought that it was the one of the best things she ever had!  
"This is really butifa ! Where youga learn to make these?"  
"Thanks! I don't know. Just a natural born talent I guess." After that, they both ate in silence. Reuben, got sick of the awkward silence and decided to break by hesitantly bringing up what he saw earlier, the tears in her eyes. "Uhh Angel. Can I ask you a question."

This got her attention as she looked at him. "Sure. What youga want to be knowing about?"  
"Well, this has to do with earlier. Before we spoke at the market, I saw you were crying a bit. Why were you, Angel?" This made Angel look back and stare at her sandwich. After a few seconds of staring at it, tears began to well up in her eyes again. Reuben noticed this and instantly felt guilty. "Never mind. You don't have to talk about it."

"Nagga. Meega want to talk about it. Think it will make meega feel better. Well, booji- uhh Stitch and meega, broke up." Angel said chokingly.

Reuben eyes widened at this. For he and everyone else never thought that her and Stitch could break up. They were both each other's first love, and both were inseparable. Reuben took a second to finally compute what she said and finally responded "Oh I'm sorry Angel." He then went over, sat next to Angel, and pulled her close to his chest. "How did it happen?"

"Well, Stitch came over to meega's house and asked if weega could talk. He asked if meega thought weega were right for each other. Meega said of course, and then he went down a list of why he thought weega weren't right for each other. And then weega broke up." Angel finished tears running down her face.

Reuben wanted to go punch Stitch in the nose for how much hurt he caused her, but then he wondered what was in that list she mentioned. "I'm so sorry Angel. Can you uhh tell me why he wanted to break up with you."  
Angel was a little taken back by this, but then told him the reasons. "Stitch said meega always going to concerts and flirting with everybody. He said meega never spend any time with him."  
Reuben thought about what it was like on Stitch's side and did see that he had a point, or points. _She is always going to concerts, but it's her job. She does flirt with a lot of people though but it probably gets encourage fans to see her perform again. And she does try to spend as much time with him as she gets. _Angel was also thinking about what happened earlier and just couldn't take it any more and let let all her tears out on Reuben's chest. He noticed that Angel started crying and comforted her. "Shh shh Angel. It's okay. You just need some time to get over this."

After 10 minutes of crying, Angel finally stopped. She felt guilty making Reuben a mess and apologized "Soka about making youga a mess."  
"Ah its fine. Do you want to sleep over here tonight? Blubber-butt won't mind." Reuben replied with a smile.

Angel who needed to be comforted a little more, thought that this was a great idea and replied "Okietaka. Youga sure it will be being okay?"  
"Oh yea. We have plenty of spare rooms and what not."

"Takka Reuben."  
"No problem. Always here to help." Reuben replied giving a smile.

Angel once again noticed his smile. _Do I like him? No. Plus, it's still too soon from meega's breakup with Stitch."_

After Gantu got home and Reuben explained the situation, and Gatntu didn't mind. After they got dinner and watched some TV, they went off to bed. Reuben could tell that Angel was still saddened by the days events, so he thought that it would be a good idea that she had some comfort. As she was going into the room she was using, Reuben stopped her by saying "Hey Angel. Do you wanna sleep with me tonight? Not… you know. I just… Can't stand to see any of my cousins sad or hurt and your both of those things right now."  
Angel lit up and replied "Okietaka. Meega get my pillows and blankets. Takka Reuben."  
Both crawled into bed, with Reuben's arms wrapped around Angel, holding her close. Both soon drifted off to a good night sleep.

**Well there is chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! Until next time!**


End file.
